1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable management device for work surfaces, such as a desk or credenza top. Specifically, the cable management device relates to managing electrical, telephone, and data cables and connectors which are routed through a cable management hole in the work surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known cable management devices for routing cabling through a work surface generally include a decorative grommet or cap having an opening to allow a cable to pass therethrough, or include a pop-up or fixed electrical outlet extending from a cable management hole and protruding above the work surface.
One such known device includes a cylindrical sleeve that extends the depth of a cable management hole through a work surface. Additionally, the device includes a disk-shaped cap or grommet which defines an opening along its circumference to accommodate the passage of cables therethrough. The sleeve and grommet combination functions to secure a cable passing therethrough and to provide a decorative closure to the cable management hole through the work surface. However, such cable management devices do not provide support for a socket or other connector on an electrical cable. Therefore, connection or disconnection of the cable sockets must be inconveniently completed from the space under the work surface, often by requiring a user to crawl under the work surface.
Other known cable management devices provide electrical cable routing through a cable management hole in a work surface by providing a pop-up or fixed element extending from the cable management hole and protruding above the work surface. Such elements generally house one or more electrical sockets which are permanently wired into the units. Thus, an electrical cable and associated plug can be connected to the socket above the work surface. However, such devices are rather expensive, and do not provide for storage of excess cable length associated with the cable plugged into the element. Additionally, the socket element also protrudes above the work surface in an unsightly and inconvenient manner.
Another known device includes a housing and a cover which fastens into a cable management hole in a work surface. The housing extends below the work surface and includes a receptacle unit having power receptacles and communication terminals and the associated cabling extending to power and data sources. The receptacle unit does not support easy installation or removal of power outlets and data connectors and does not support standard AC power cords, but rather requires specially shaped outlets and connectors that snap into position or outlets and connectors that are permanently fixed to the receptacle unit. Additionally, the housing does not fit in a standard sized cable management hole found in most work surfaces.